


Strong points

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Insight, Reminiscence, books of spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David gets a book of spells and takes the time to reflect on his relationship with magic and a certain Chaos Magic user</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong points

Though puzzled by the request, Dr. Strange had few objections to lending the young former-mutant, one David Alleyne, a book of spells. If recent events taught David anything it was that he should deepen his familiarity with the field, and while he knew everything already, decided it was best to get personally acquainted with at least the basics.  
As soon as he opened the book, however, he was faced with two aggravating notions. The first was that he knew everything the book had to offer. Of course he did, he berated himself mentally and fought off the urge to roll his eyes. He knew everything Dr. Strange knew about magic - that is, on a theoretical level, at least. That led to the second source of frustration, being that no matter how knowledgeable he was, he lacked any semblance of magical powers, that connection to everything around him that let him twist it to his wills. Or at least ask nicely in the form of a spell and watch things happen.  
The book closed and set aside, David looked down at his hands. He recalled another young man, not much younger than himself, and vividly remembered the bright blue light that surrounded his gloved hands, how the stars adorning his sleeves would align at his fingertips as he called forth his powers. Someone who knew so little, who had so little grace was so powerful and good at the one thing David could barely wrap his mind around...  
Sighing, David leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He then reached into his drawer and pulled out a photo, one of the latest team he ran with. It was a short-lived intermission, however, and the picture was soon placed back where it belonged before David closed the drawer again.  
Well. It looked like that would be one more thing he'd lose to Billy in, it seemed, David yielded finally. Irrationality never  _was_  his forte, opposed to the young Demiurge. David thus reached for the blueprints he began working on earlier, investing his time and effort in something he knew he was good at rather than chase things that were not to be.  
  



End file.
